


Dean is straight but since this is Cas that's okay

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, everyone is alive and in the right dimension, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas how to swim and fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is straight but since this is Cas that's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Ficlet Challange.  
> Prompt: Person A teaches Person B how to swim.  
> Disclaimer: this is set somewhere near 9x3 but with the Winchesters, Kevin and Cas as well as Charlie living in the bunker because all is well and everybody´s alive  
> I´m sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes since I as well as my wonderful beta ohyesyoudomisternovak on tumblr aren´t native english speakers.

A thermosflask filled with coffee in one hand, a cup filled with the hot liquid in the other, Dean strolles through the bunker, hoping to find at least one of its current residents awake.

It was already well after 10 o´clock and normally this place would be bustling with activity by now, but since Charlie had dropped by the previous evening and decided that, since Cas was human now he had no valid excuse for not having seen the Lord of the Rings movies yet, they had stayed up late, well after midnight, to watch all three movies.

Turning around the corner and into the corridor leading to all of their bedrooms, Dean stills for a moment, considering whether it was worth Sammy´s bad mood and the many bitchfaces he would recieve throughout the following days, if he would sneak into his brother´s room now and steal his shoes, thereby forcing him to walk around in socks, which Sammy really hated for some reason- something about catching a cold- Dean recalls, which, really, is just a lame excuse to stop Dean from sliding around the bunker in socks himself, bumping into everything and everyone.

Just as Dean took a few steps towards his brother´s room he hears a muffled sound coming from one of the rooms at the end of the corridor.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dean wonders if he had forgotten to turn off his radio when he had gotten up and gone to the kitchen to get his coffee.

Deciding that waking up Cas with loud classic rock on his first day in the bunker wouldn´t be a good idea, and risking that Cas would move into another room- one farther away from Dean´s- wouldn´t be such a good thing either, Dean wanders down the corridor, stopping in front of the door next to the one leading into his room.

Taking a sip from his coffee he listens carefully, and yes, the noise is definitely coming from Castiel´s room and not Dean´s , and by the sound of it the former angel is watching TV.

Taken aback by surprise Dean stands in front of the door for a long moment, before knocking on the door twice and waiting for an answer.

Hearing someone shuffle in his sheets, and then the TV turning silent, before light steps approach the door, Dean takes another sip of his coffee.

The first thing Dean sees is a mop of unruly, messy, dark hair.

The second thing is the back of Castiels´s beige trenchcoat, as the former angel has already turned around and is walking back into to his room, presumably to get swallowed up by the pile of blankets lying on his bed, that he had obviously been tangled up in when Dean had knocked.

Closing the door behind him, Dean takes a step into the room, giving Castiel, who is curently pulling layers of blankets above his whole body, a concerned look, since the former angel hadn´t even greeted him with his usual "Hello, Dean."

Giving Cas a few moments to get comfortable in his blankets he takes yet another sip of coffe from his cup and then walks towards the bed, sitting down on one of its corners, an armlenght away from the pile of blankets that is Cas, carefully, as not to spill any of his coffee.  
However all of his effort is lost when Cas leans towards him, fishing the TV remote from behind Dean, throwing the hunter out of balance, so he almost spills his coffee onto his jeans.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean yelps, which, of course, he would deny later. "A little warning the next time maybe?"

Shooting Dean a considering look, Cas nodds towards the thermosflask in Dean´s hands,

"Of course Dean. Is that coffee?"

Uttering a sight it was now Dean´s turn to nod, "Yeah, you want some?" he asks the former angel, glancing around the room and spotting a cup on Castiel´s nightstand.

Focused on the TV Cas makes a noise that Dean considers as affirmative, so he leans over to grab the cup, which luckily is empty and from the looks of it had previously contained coffee anyway, and fills it with coffee, passing it on to Cas, who takes it in both hands, giving Dean a little smile, before turning his attention back to the TV.

Following Cas´s example, Dean stares at the TV, "So, what are you watching?"

Taking a moment, as if to consider his answer, Cas replies with something that could only be described as longing in his voice "A documentary about shearwaters. Did you know that they can fly and also swim?"

"Huh, really?" Dean considers Cas´ response for a moment as he watches Cas instead of the TV, which seems to demand the former angels entire attention.

Catching a glimpse of a smile on Cas´ face, Dean quickly looks over at the TV, to see one of the seabirds gliding along the throughs of waves, and wonders whether this was Cas´ simple fascination with everything new that he could find or if this had something to do with him becoming human.

"Yes" comes Cas´ delayed response, that interrupts Deans train of thoughts. "It´s quite interresting."

Looking back at the now moving pile of blankets, Dean has to stop himself from laughing out loud, because this was Castiel, an angel of the lord, the guy who had raised him from perdition, who could smite demons and angels alike and had always seemed so stoic and remote. And now he was sitting next to Dean, hiding under a pile a blankets and watching a documentary about shearwaters. Dean feels like crying and laughing at the same time. Deciding that this was a bad time for either option, he glances at Cas who is now sitting cross legged on the bed, blankets still surrounding him like a barricade, holding the once again empty cup in his hands, absently playing with it while watching TV.

"You want some more coffee?" Dean asks, and this time the other man shakes his head in response.

Shuffling a bit and moving into a more comfortable position, Dean silently sits beside Cas for about five minutes before either of them speaks again.

When Cas starts speaking again it is with sorrow in his voice

"The way they´re moving looks so graceful."

"The flying or the swimming?" Dean asks without looking away from the screen.

"Both," comes Cas´ response and now Dean looks at him, wondering just how stupid he could have been for not noticing sooner. Cas had never complained about being human, but now that Dean thought about it, he had never seemed quite happy with human means of transportation either.

Deciding that all of them needed some time off anyways, and since Sammy was in no shape to do get any hunting done in the near future, he gives Castiel a big smile, "Well, I can´t give you your wings back, but I can take you to the public swimming pool next town."

Cas looks at him with wide eyes; "Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not. We need to go grocery shopping, so we´d have to go to town anyways."

 

 

Three hours later, in which Kevin and Sam had been packing their duffel bags with towels, shampoo and sandwhiches, that Cas, Charlie and Dean had prepared in the meantime, and a rather long ride in the Impala for a distance this short- because apparently stupid parades were an excuse to close down most of the roads in this town- all of them stood in front of a large pool. Kevin and Charlie already throwing their towels and bags onto the ground runnning towards the water, as if this were a challenge screaming like little kids and Dean has to smile.

Putting down his bag too, Dean pulls of his tee shirt, so all the is wearing are his swimming trunks and turns around to look for Cas, who is currently stuck with his tee shirt over his head and trunks riding dangerously low on his hips, because they are one or two sizes too big for him, since they hadn´t gone shopping but instead just given him a pair of Dean´s.

Chuckling a little Dean walks over to Cas, "You need help?" he asks with a smirk that he sure Cas can hear in his voice, and pulls the shirt over Cas´ head when the other man stills to let Dean help him.

"Thank you Dean," Cas smiles up at him and it takes Dean a moment to tear his eyes from Cas´ upper body, because damn, kicking ass in heaven obviously was just as good as the workouts Sammy loved doing.

"Uh, no problem." Dean clears his throat, " You should propably tie your trunks tighter tho. Wouldn´t want them floating away later," Dean adds awkwardly and looks around to search for Sammy. Only to look back at Cas a few moment later, to see that the former angel hadn´t made the slightest inclination to tie a loop but instead only stared at his trunks helplessly.

"Please tell me you know how to tie a knot." Dean looks at Cas´ face, and, was that a blush?

Now that was something new. But that´s propably one of the things that come hand in hand with becoming human.

"I never needed to," Cas tries to justify himself and Dean ignores him in favour of shooting his brother, who -of course- had chosen this exact moment to come back to them, a dirty look.

Then he goes down on one knee in front of Cas, and pulls on the two strands of string on his trunks so he would be able to tie a tighter knot. Which would have totally worked, if Cas hadn´t been taken aback with surprise by this action.

But of course it had to end with Cas almost losing his balance, stumbling forward and gripping a handful of Dean´s hair, holding onto it for dear life.

Pretty sure that if it wasn´t for the hand in his hair, he would have propably ended up with the former angel´s crotch in his face, Dean lets out a sigh of relief and almost sends a prayer of thanks to God before he decides against it because he's a dick.

Staying in this position for maybe a moment too long because he can hear Sam clearing his throat somewhere behind him, he blushes furiously and quickly ties a magic knot into Cas swimming trunk before standing up too rapidly, making his vision go all blurry for a moment.

"So who´s up for some fun?" he beames at the two men, staring at him worriedly, with false excitement in his voice to hide his embarrasement and starts walking towards the pool.

"You coming?" he yells over his shoulder, when none of them starts moving, and they finally get going too.

Walking into the water with Sammy right beside him and Cas a few steps behind, he already starts splashing water in his brother´s direction when he´s about waist deep in the water, only to recieve a splash of water in return right into his face.

Deciding that they´re far enough into the water, he takes a deep breath and dives into it.

The coolness of the water against the heat of his body makes him shiver, but it´s pleasant and welcome and Dean wonders why they weren´t doing this more often, and he feels a rush of gratefulness for Cas, because if it wasn´t for the former angel they wouldn´t be here.

Breaching the surface of the water a few meters away from where he had plunged in, he notices said angel still standing about armpit deep into the water, looking around perplexed and not making a move to start swimming towards either Dean nor Sammy, who was already swimming towards the deepest part of the pool.

Waving a hand in Cas´ direction, Dean furrows his eyebrows and wonders what it is that keeps the former angel from coming after them.

Swimming back towards the other man who had simply ignored Dean´s waving he gave the smaller man a questioning look.

"You coming Cas?"

"I don´t know how to swim," Cas states, with a hint of surprise in his voice, as if he hadn´t even considered the possibility of not being able to swim. And Dean starts laughing. Because wow. Castiel didn´t know how to swim. This was a first.

Looking at Dean with wide eyes, the angel tilts his head in confusion.

"This isn´t funny Dean."

"Yes, yes it it." Dean tries to stiffle a laugh and fails misserably, grinning even wider at the other man. "So, in all those millenias that you have lived, you never even bothered to learn how to swim?"

"I didn´t have to," Cas answers with a resigned sigh, "I could always fly, so there was no need to learn to swim."

And Dean stops grinning at that. Well, that was awkward. Nice job Winchester. Just keep reminding the guy of the fact that he isn´t an angel anymore.

"Uhm, I could teach you if you want?" Dean offers helplessly, lifting a hand to gesture at the pool, that is thanks to that stupid parade that had added about half an hour to their drive, almost empty except for a handful of people.

"I mean there aren´t many people here so we´d have plenty of space." which would also mean that nobody would stare at them, thank god. Because maybe Cas wouldn´t find this weird, but a grown ass man who needed to be teached how to swim was quite unusual. So yeah.

"If it isn´t an inconvenience for you." Cas replies and Dean just rolls his eyes and takes Cas´ hand to drag him a few more feet into the water and towards the side of the pool so Cas would be able to hold onto something other than Dean.

When they´re in deep enough so only Dean is able to stand on the ground, he shoots a considering look at Cas and then shrugs. It can´t be harder than teaching Sammy how to swim, which had included a lot of swearing and many hours of Sammy complaining about the water in his ears and his eyes and basically everywhere, and Dean explaining to him, that yes Sammy, this is a pool, there is supposed to be this much water, and yes, it´s suppossed to go everywhere.

"Okay. Let´s do this!" Dean says more to assure himself than Cas, because despite his life as a hunter, this must be one the top ten weirdest things that he´s ever done. Presumably right after getting infected with ghost sickness.

Swimming around Cas to stand behind him, Dean takes the other man by his shoulders and gingerly pulls him a few meters away from the border, so neither of them would bump into it by accident.

He carefully lowers Castiel down into the water, sliding his hands underneath Castiels arms and then let´s him float just a bit under the surface of the water, so only his face would stick out.

"Okay Cas. Stretch out your arms to your sides and keep your legs a little bit apart."

He orders his friend, who complies warily but slowly.

"Good. You´re doing great Cas!" Dean tells him proudly, "Okay, now you have to try to just keep floating. It´s really simple. Just try to keep your body as close to the surface as possible."

Dean encourages him but can already feel the other man´s body sagging deeper into the water.

"It´s not working Dean," Cas says, accusation in his voice, and Dean can´t help but smirk at that.

That is however, until Cas decides to start kicking with his legs wildly. Dangerously close to dragging not only himself but also Dean deeper into the water, so Dean quickly guides him back to the border of the pool so he has something to hold onto.

But the former angel simply ignores said border and instead grips Deans one of Deans shoulders to steady himself.

Dean gives Cas a moment and purses his lips, eyes stuck on the way Cas´ muscles are working, in a way totally screaming platonic friendship, and blushes a bit, glad that when he carefully turns around Cas again to take hold of his waist and drag him a bit deeper into the water, since they obviously wont´t be needing the border anyway, Cas won´t be able to see the blush creeping up Dean´s cheecks.

"Okay, let´s try that again," Dean says cheerfuly, and pulls Castiels body up a bit so he´s floating right under the surface again.

"This is good. Keep your chin up so you won´t swallow any water and move your arms and legs a bit so they´ll stay up. If you can hold this position for ten seconds or longer we´ll move to the next step" Dean instructs and watches Cas, as the other man slowly starts moving his legs.

"Okay Cas. You´re doing great. Just remember, like a starfish and chin uu-,"

But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because suddenly Cas is a mess of flailing limbs, that is dangerously close to drowning the both of them and that he can´t control and Dean pulls the other man into a tight embrace, because he honestly has no idea how to calm Cas down otherwise, and that´s just fucking terrifying.

"It´s okay Cas. I´ve got you. Everything´s fine." Dean tries to reassure the man pressed tight against him, his arms wrapped around Castiel´s slim waist maybe a little bit too tight, out of fear the former angel might slip away and start panicking again.

But all the other man does is to go limp in his arms, and Dean worries for a seconds that Cas might have passed out, but then he get´s a muttered "I apologize Dean."

And Dean can barely refrain himself from turning the other man around and pulling him into a even tighter hug, because this is just wrong.

"Hey, come on Cas. It´s not your fault."

And they´re close now, almost too close, and Dean looks down at the mop of dark hair that belongs to the body pressed tight into his, and feels the way his heart is beating way too fast in his chest, pounding under his ribs so loud that he is thinks Cas has to hear it for sure now, and he blushes for another time.

And seriously the amount of times he has done that today is getting ridiculous.

They stay like this for a moment longer before Castiel finally looks up at him and Dean can still see the shock in his eyes, so he gives the man in his arms a reassuring smile and a questioning look, asking for permission to let him go.

It takes Castiel a moment to answer, as if considering his options genuinely, but after a few seconds Cas gives him a timid nod.

So Dean let´s go of Cas- not entirely of course- but so that the other man can lie on his back again, and he starts talking again to reassure him.

"Okay, that wasn´t too bad. That happens to the best of us. You should have seen Sammy! He was a lot worse and wouldn´t stop complaining for a damn second," and Dean smiles when he gets a small huff from Castiel, who was once again trying to get as close to a starfish a humanly possible, with his arms and legs spread out wide.

When he feels Cas starting to wobble only a few seconds later again and sees the panic rising in the other mans eyes, he quickly starts talking again, trying to think of something that would help distracting the other man.

"Hey Cas? Can you tell me what colour my eyes are?" and for some reason that get´s him Cas´ attention pretty quickly, blue eyes staring right into his and Dean can feel his heart hammering against his ribs again. Okay, maybe this hadn´t been the best idea to get Cas distracted. But at least he had stopped wobbling now and was lying perfectly still in the water.

"They´re green," Cas starts and then pauses as if he needs a second to take a closer look at Dean´s eyes, which, seriously, is just ridiculous.

If all of the insense staring at each other,the two of them had been doing for the past years was any indication, the other man shouldn´t have to look into Dean´s eyes to know their colour. At least that´s what Dean thinks, because by now he has memorized Castiel´s eyes perfectly and there was no way that the other man hadn´t done the same thing.

Still Dean´s eyes widen in surprise because he hadn´t expected the former angel to actually answer him. And before Dean´s mind can process any straight thoughs Cas has already started talking again.

"They have a dark green, almost black rim on the inside and get gradually lighter towards the outside. Kind of like a forest, speckled with sunlight." And wow, this must be the gayest thing Dean has ever heard in his entire life, and Dean can feel heat creeping up his cheecks and his heart thrumming in his ears and if Dean gets a heart attack from this, hopefully nobody’s going to blame him.

And then Dean leanes down to press a kiss that was meant to be gentle and only brief onto Castiel´s lips, not expecting the other man to be thrown out of balance by his action.

But the man in his arms starts wobbling again, grabbing Dean´s head in an attempt to steady himself, pulling Dean unintentially down, deepening the kiss, and Dean´s just going along with it.

Because fuck it. He had been waiting long enough for this and this is just magnificent.

Dean can feel Cas arching up in an attempt to get closer to him, and suddently they´re both pressed against the side of the pool, Castiels thights wrapped around Deans waist, to keep him from drowining or floating away, his hands in Deans hair pulling his head down a bit to get a better angle and deepen the kiss even further, and if Dean ever thought Cas was the passive type, well that proves him just so wrong and it´s the hottest thing Dean has ever experienced, and if Dean is moaning Cas´ name that´s nobodys damn buissness.

They are pressed tight together and Dean can feel Cas´ heartbeat, feel the the heat of his skin against his, and groans into their kiss.

Dipping back his head, Cas stares at him with wide eyes, cheecks flushed crimson red,huffs of breath coming fast and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

And this is okay. Because basically Dean is straight, but since this isn´t just any guy, because this is Cas, Dean can have a mental breakdown later.

So he pulls Cas into another kiss, mouth slack and wanting against his, and it´s just so damn good that Dean finds himself wondering why they hadn´t done this earlier.

Curling the fingers of one hand into Cas hair, holding his back with the other, Dean starts licking his already damp lips until they´re all soft and swollen.

When they pull back from their kiss the next time, they stay apart. Unmoving, just staring at one another and Dean knows that he has the propably widest gummy smile on his face and just can´t seem to care, because this is Cas. And he has just kissed him, serveral times. And that´s a thing he can get used to.

And Cas is staring at him, mouth opened slightly, curved up into a smile, and hair toussled and messy. Yeah he could get used to this.

Kissing Cas on his nose, Dean carefully moves his hands so they are back on Cas´ waist. Obviously understanding Deans intention, Cas loosens his thights grip on Deans hips and let´s go so that he´s floating in front of Dean again.

Taking hold of Deans shoulder to heave himself out of the water a bit, Cas presses a tender kiss on Deans lips before gliding back into the water and turning around in Deans arms so they can resume to work on Cas´ still non existing swimming skills.

 


End file.
